Sie sieht mich nicht
by Anyanka3
Summary: Sie sieht ihn einfach nicht... SSHG Songfic Please R


AN: Alle hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Das Lied gehört ebenfalls nicht mir. Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Mini-Songfic. Ich musste diesen Song einfach mal in eine Story von mir bringen.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Sie sieht mich nicht  
  
Wenn sie vorbei geht dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk  
  
vor einem Himmel ist es sie die ich bemerk  
  
ihre Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert  
  
und ich bin wenig königlich  
  
sie sieht mich einfach nicht.  
  
Es war einer dieser Abende, an denen man irgendwann alles sieht, als währe es ein Traum. Die Ereignisse fließen an einem vorbei wie ein Bach und man denk "hey, das ist jetzt aber komisch". Der Kopf fühlt sich an, als hätte man Kopfschmerzen, aber eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Kennt ihr das? Severus Snape kannte es. Es passierte immer an Tagen wie Helloween oder wie heute, am Winterball. Und manchmal, ganz unerwartet geschah es, wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah. Auf einmal lullte ihn dieses unwirkliche Gefühl ein, wie eine vom Himmel gefallene Wolke.  
  
Aber es war ein trügerisches Gefühl. Es machte ihm schwach. Manchmal musste er es sich verkneifen, ihr auf dem Flur nachzusehen, wie sie mit diesem Potter-Jungen und dem Weasley-Spross lachte und scherzte. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, wie sie ihre Haare zurückwarf und beim Lächeln ihre kleinen, weiß blitzenden Zähne offenbarte unter Lippen, die er sich immer zu küssen gewünscht hatte.  
  
Wenn sie tanzt, dann tanzt alles  
  
ihre Hüften und Arme  
  
alles erhält sich im Licht, dieser Tag  
  
sie hat die Anmut und die Reinheit, die die anderen nicht haben,  
  
sie hat alles was ich nicht hab,  
  
sie sieht mich einfach nicht.  
  
Jetzt stand sie da mit dem Jungen, der ihr Herz gewonnen hatte. Passend zu ihrem langen braunen Haaren trug sie ein blattgrünes Kleid, dass an der Seite einen langen Schlitz aufwies und am Ausschnitt mit goldenen Blüten bestickt war. Ohne es zu merken, war er auf sie zu gegangen und bevor er seinen Körper daran hintern konnte, stand er vor ihr.  
  
Fragend sah sie ihn an. Früher hatte sie, wie alle anderen Schüler Angst vor ihm gehabt. Aber sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von damals. Vor ihm stand eine schöne junge Frau, die ohne Zweifel nach ihrem Abschluss studieren und Medi-Hexe oder auch Lehrerin werden würde.  
  
Je mehr ich mich ihr nähere, desto ungeschickter bin ich:  
  
mein Körper, meine Stimme, mein Gesicht.  
  
Es gibt Grenzen, die man trotz Mill. von Soldaten bekriegt,  
  
aber unsere überwindet man nicht.  
  
"Gibt es etwas Professor?", fragte sie und blickte dabei so aufrichtig drein, als könnte sie das Unheil und die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt in eine Keksdose stecken und für immer glücklich sein. ~Mist, was tue ich eigentlich hier? Was soll ich ihr sagen?~  
  
"Gefällt ihnen das Fest?",  
  
~Blöder gings wohl nicht, Severus! Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten oder wenigstens etwas Geistreicheres von dir geben?~  
  
"Äh, ja...", antwortete sie ihm nun leicht verwirrt. Es war unglaublich, wie sprechend ihre Gesichtszüge waren. Als der blonde Junge an ihrer Seite ihr dem Arm um die Hüfte legte, sah Severus ganz deutlich das Leuchten ihrer Augen, das sich für einen Moment verstärkte. Ja, sie waren wie geschaffen für einander. Ein hübsches junges Paar auf dem Weg in eine gemeinsame Zukunft.   
  
Mit einem Ruck drehte der Zaubertränkelehrer sich um und verschwand im Getümmel. Irgendwann hatte er, ohne es zu beabsichtigen, den Getränketisch erreicht. Mit einem Glas Bowle in der Hand musterte er die tanzenden Paare.  
  
Er hat Stil, ist delikat, bedient sich Gesten so zart.  
  
Das leichte Leben dieser Welt ist seine Art  
  
Er ist so sehr auf das, was er nicht zu sagen vermag,  
  
doch die Frauen wissen nichts von diesen Dingen, wenn er spricht.  
  
~Warum gerade Draco Malfoy?~ Das fragte sich Severus schon zum tausendsten Mal. Warum nicht einer von den Griffindors. Früher hatte er sich immer gesagt, sie würde ihn niemals lieben können, weil er ein Slytherin und noch dazu Todesser gewesen war. Aber ein Slytherin war Draco ebenso wie früher ein Anhänger des schwarzen Lords. ~Wie konnte sie sich nur in ihn verlieben?~ Sofort gab er sich selbst die Antwort: Draco sah gut aus, war Quidditch Kapitän, bester männlicher Schüler seines Jahgang, höflich und gewand im Sprachgebrauch. Er trug sie auf Händen.  
  
~Von mir würde sie sich nicht tragen lassen.~ Immer wieder flüsterten seine inneren Dämonen ihm das ein. Vielleicht hatte sie mit der Zeit aufgehört ihn zu hassen. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar versucht den wahren Severus Snape zu sehen, aber niemals hatte sie darüber nachgedacht ihn auch nur anziehend zu finden.  
  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht.  
  
Oh, man kann so vieles ändern, wenn man zu kämpfen bereit,  
  
ist aber nicht diese Ungerechtigkeit.  
  
Es war nicht fair. ~Ist das Leben das je?~ Er hatte sein Leben lang gelitten. Erst in der Schule, dort, wo ihn niemand leiden konnte. Dann als Todesser, wo er glaubte Freunde gefunden zu haben. Freunde die ihn verrieten, um ihre eigenen Leben zu retten.   
  
Draco hatte Freunde. Sogar Harry hatte sich anscheinend mit ihm angefreundet oder sich mindestens mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass seine beste Freundin seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind liebte. Sie würde ihn nie verraten. Dazu war sie ein viel zu guter Mensch. Ihre Seele war zu rein.  
  
Wenn sei vorbeigeht, dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk  
  
vor einem Himmel ist es sie, die ich bemerk,  
  
ihre Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert,  
  
ein anderer als ich  
  
ich bin wenig königlich.  
  
Severus stieß sich mit einer Hand vom Tisch ab und hastete wie gewöhnlich durch die Menge. Plötzlich schien ihm das alles zu viel zu sein. Auf einmal war die schöne Dekoration mehr als dick aufgetragen. Die fröhlichen Gesichter schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Sein Mund war trocken und seine Augen begannen in der warmen Luft zu tränen.   
  
Sie würde ihn niemals so anlächeln, als währe er ihr das liebste auf der Welt. Kein einziges Mal würde er ihre Hand halten dürfen. Und er würde es ihr nie sagen. Selbst nach seinem Tod würde sie nicht wissen, dass Severus Snape Hermine Granger geliebt hatte.  
  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht,  
  
sie sieht mich einfach nicht,  
  
sie sieht mich einfach nicht,  
  
sie sieht mich einfach nicht. 


End file.
